Erotic Cinema
by callmeserena
Summary: Dan and Blair make some new additions to their movie nights. Mid S4. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Erotic Cinema**

**Rated M for a bit of smut!**

A/N: Do I even need to say that this is another prompt from the Gossip Girl Kink Meme? Well it is. I think I need help, I can't stop writing smutty DB! This is just a little one-shot, much shorter than my other ones, but hopefully just as hot.

Original Prompt: _Dan/Blair - Blair is picking out a movie for them to watch when she comes across his "erotic cinema" collection. They end up watching one and obviously get turned on. They decide to help eachother out; she gives him a handjob and he fingers her. Set before they dated/did anything sexual._

Reviews are always appreciated. Please enjoy.

* * *

"You have a terrible film collection, Humphrey." Blair huffed as her eyes scanned the mediocre stack of DVDs. Her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. "I expected better from you."

Dan rolled his eyes from his place on the bed, computer in his lap as he checked the latest statuses on his Facebook. He was sadly becoming accustomed to her snarky, stuck-up remarks. "What? Most of my movies are downloaded on the computer."

Blair let out an exasperated sigh as she took a copy of The Squid and the Whale from the small pile, a look of disgust spreading across her small features. She was really starting to reconsider this friendship.

She looked up as she went to put the case back on the shelf, when she noticed a stack of DVDs hidden behind the rest. Curiosity took over as she quickly checked over her shoulder to make sure Dan wasn't looking and grabbed for the hidden movies.

Her mouth fell open as she took in the images covering each of them. She never really took Dan for a porn film collector. He seemed more like the shameful, internet porn type. Although it was the most pretentious, artsy porn, or "erotic cinema" as the covers read, she'd ever seen. Which was so Dan.

Quickly popping the DVD out of the case with the most graphic cover, Blair put all the cases back in their original spots. "Alright, found one!" She called before bounding over to the bed.

Dan didn't even have a chance to see what she had picked before she slid it into the laptop. He completely missed the schemey smirk on her lips. "Which did you pi-" His words cut off as the opening credits started to play. "No. Absolutely not."

Blair slapped his fingers away from the stop button. "It's not my fault everything you own I've either already seen or would rather put a bullet through my scull than sit through. This is the only thing that perked my interests. Now shut up and enjoy the show, like I'm sure you always do."

He finally relaxed slightly and Blair moved closer to his side as they both stared at the small screen of the computer.

Thirty minutes later and Blair was really regretting her movie decision. She'd thought they'd just laugh and make snarky comments at the terrible actors and their less than perfect bodies, but both of them had been completely silent once the film began. And instead of finding it amusing, she was finding it incredibly hot.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and pressed her thighs tightly together, trying her best to keep the flood of warmth she felt from ruining her panties.

She was just about to excuse herself to the bathroom, either to pull herself to together or to get herself off, she wasn't really sure, when she noticed the slight bulge protruding from between Dan's legs.

She gulped as her eyes scanned up from his pants to his face. His eyes were concentrated on the screen as he, from what Blair could tell, tried his hardest to keep his breathing even.

Clearly he was in the same predicament as she was. So, maybe they could help each other out? They were friends now after all.

Blair watched as her hand slid from her own lap into Dan's and started rubbing softly over his jean clad cock. She saw from the corner of her eye his head snap down to look at her, but she kept her eyes trained on the ever increasing bulge in his pants.

She quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants and pulled his hard length from his boxers. She couldn't contain the groan of appreciation that escaped her at his size. Her clit now throbbing at the intensity of her excitement.

Dan must have finally found his voice because words suddenly penetrated through the heavy panting. "What..are you doing?" His eyes closed sharply as she started caressing him.

She turned on to her side slightly, the computer that was still playing the erotic images moved further down the bed, and she slide her free hand up Dan's chest. Her lips coming close to his ear as she whispered seductively. "Touch me."

His hand quickly moved under her dress. His fingers stroked the silk triangle of fabric between her legs that was completely soaked with her juices. Both moaning loudly at the contact.

He finally moved under the fabric to rub against her bare, sensitive flesh. Her back arched off the bed and her shameless groans filled the air around them.

Her small fist continued to pump his thick shaft as his fingers found her throbbing clit.

They were both so close.

Finally, Blair screamed, signaling her release. Her body convulsed and shock wave after shock wave took over her body as her orgasm washed over her. His fingers still stroking her carefully through her climax.

But despite her own pleasure, Blair continued to bring Dan to his own, her hand now moving impossibly fast. And only a few long seconds after her own climax, Dan exploded. His cum shooting onto her dress as he groaned loudly into her ear.

A minute later they both lay back on the bed, reeling in their first non self inflicted orgasms in months. A smile spread across Blair's face as she turned to look at the panting boy next to her.

"Well, that's certainly a new addition to our movie nights."

_Fin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erotic Cinema - Chapter 2**

**Still Rated M for sexy business.**

A/N: So, I was writing another prompt that was left for me in the first chapters reviews when I spotted this bad boy at the kink meme. I just had to write it and I'm kinda digging this whole "platonic movie night turns Blair attacking Dan" thing. lol. If you have any ideas for more movie date smut, please let me know and I'll write it. Basically I'll write anything DB you throw at me.

Original Prompt: _Dan and Blair have sex in a movie theatre during one of their not!dates in season 4_

I did not write this to coincide with the previous chapter, but if you want to read it that way more power to ya. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

Blair followed Dan closely as they made their way to their usual seats in the back of the theater. Their corner already darkened despite the fact that the previews hadn't even begun. It was the perfect spot, it had a great view of the screen but it was also hidden from any prying eyes, including Gossip Girl. They didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. They both had reputations to uphold.

"I can't believe you're dragging me to this again. We've already seen it twice." Blair scoffed as she took her seat. She could understand wanting to rewatch movies with happy endings, like Tiffany's or Sabrina, but Dan wanting to rewatch a movie where everyone dies at the end just seemed morbid and wrong.

"No one dragged you here, Blair." His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shimmed out of his jacket. His exasperated voice matching the annoyed look on his face perfectly. "You're the one that wanted to come along."

"Shut up, the movies about to start." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and the screen started playing the previews they'd already seen twice before.

Halfway through the movie and Blair was so bored she thought she was dying. The movie was horrible, the acting was mediocre at best, the directing was terrible, and the writer must have been on the verge of suicide when he came up with the plot. And she had to sit through it three times now.

She'd never admit it, to anyone else or herself, that the only reason she came along was to spend time with Dan. He was good company and a great distraction from her less than perfect love life and her literally nonexistent professional life. He was straight forward with no hoops to jump through. A simple calm in her otherwise chaotic life.

Glancing over at the boy sitting next to her, she watched his jaw tense as he watched the screen with rapt fascination. He really did have a nice face. Chiseled cheekbones and a pronounced jaw. His hair flopping lazily over his forehead. His long, lean neck. Perfect for her lips-

She shook herself of her thoughts. She was definitely, one hundred percent, not having any sexual thoughts about Humphrey. Nope, certainly not.

Mistaking her shaking as chills, Dan put his arm around Blair and brought her close to his side. They'd done this a million times before. Friendly cuddling between two movie buddies, nothing more. But once she was pressed against his side, she couldn't help her thoughts from traveling back into the gutter.

She rested her hands on his thigh, one hand slowly stroking his jean clad leg. She was still in neutral territory, so when she looked up at him his attention was still being held by the movie.

Feeling bolder, she trailed her hand up his thigh to place it between his legs. She kept her hand perfectly still, she felt him stiffen and the bulge beneath her hand grew considerably.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth before looking up at his face. She saw confusion in his eyes as well as a lust that matched her own. So with a smirk and a wicked glint in her eye she sunk to the floor between his legs, thankful that the floor wasn't sticky, and started working on the fastenings of his pants.

Once she freed him from his boxers she started stroking his already hard member in an excruciatingly slow pace. A pleasurable grunt left Dan's lips, loud enough that she was sure someone else in the theater would hear.

They locked eyes once again and Blair brought her free hand up to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, before her head dropped and she took the tip of him into her mouth.

Blair really didn't know what had come over her. Blowing Dan Humphrey in a dirty movie theater on the outskirts of Brooklyn as a pretentious, depressing film played as the soundtrack was probably the farthest thing from normal Blair Waldorf behavior. But the surprised look on Dan's face, as well as the looks of pleasure, egged her to continue.

She always did enjoy surprising people.

She worked him with her tongue, lips, and hand until his breathing became shallow and she was sure he was on the verge of coming.

But right before she brought him there, she stopped. Standing in front of him, she couldn't help a laugh at the desperate look on his face. Poor boy probably though she was going to leave him all hard and needy. Thankfully for him, she was horny as hell and feeling in a pretty giving mood.

Dragging her hands up her thighs and under her skirt, she tugged at her panties and dragged them down and off her legs. Discarding them in the corner since they were already ruined by her wetness.

Setting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, she crawled into his lap. A shiver went through both of them as their most private parts brushed against each other.

She brought her hand between them to position him at her entrance, before sinking on to him.

"Fuck."

"Shit, Blair!"

Their simultaneous cries of pleasure muffled by their mouths pressed against each other's skin. Dan's mouth pressed against her shoulder, leaving a wet ring on her bare, heated skin. Blair's mouth found the neck she had spotted earlier, leaving a path of sucking kisses. She stopped to spend special attention to his racing pulse point.

Blair rode him with fevered ferocity. Her pace becoming more and more erratic as she came closer to her impending climax.

Suddenly her walls clamped tightly around him, her orgasm hitting her hard as she twitched and spasmed in his lap. He slid his hands over her thighs and to her hips as he continued to pound up into her. He pulled her down roughly once, twice, thrice before he too reached his climax.

She pressed her mouth against his as she swallowed his cries of release.

"Maybe this movie is pretty boring." Dan chuckled against her shoulder after they both came down from their highs. His hand soothingly caressed her back.

"Really? I think I've found a new appreciation for it. Maybe third times a charm?"

She giggled before locking her lips with his once again.


End file.
